Konoha ketika di tinggalkan Hokage
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Tsunade sedang pergi ke Iwagakure. Konoha tidak ada yang jaga. Kiba dan Naruto beserta kawan-kawannya mengacaukan Konoha.


Kegilaan di kantor Hokage!!!!

Ngebut nih!! Bikin 5 Fanfic sekaligus…. Ini salah satunya. Cerita ini hasil bengong di kelas.

Ceritanya agak _silly_ dan _blue_, di sarankan anak kecil gak boleh baca yah……

Hari itu…. Godaime akan pergi mengunjungi desa Iwagakure bersama pejabat Konoha dan Hi country…

"Aku pergi dulu ya!!!! Titip Konoha!!!!''Tsunade sang nenek keparat berpesan.

"Siip!!!!! Serahkan saja pada kami!!!"ujar Naruto.

"Oh iya!!!! Naruto!!!! Tolong jaga kantor Hokage yah!!!!''Shizune berpesan.

"Kenapa emangnya, Shi?"tanya Tsunade.

"Kan di sana banyak dokumen penting nenek"bales Shizune santai.

Muncullah urat kesel di kepala Tsunade.

"Nah, karena Godaime sudah pergi. Mari kuasai kantor Hokage!!!!"teriak Kiba.

"Emangnya para Jounin yang jaga ikut pergi?"tanya Chouji.

"Yah ampun... Pada pergi semua begoooo!!!!!!"bales Kiba kesel.

"Oke kalau begitu, jam 8 malem ngumpul di kantor. Kita bakal camping di sana!!!!"teriak Naruto.

"Camping? Bukannya nginep?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau nggak bawa kasur mau tidur dimana?!!! Kalau bawa kasur disebut camping nggak!!?''tanya Naruto kesel.

"Oke siiip!!!"Lee berpose dengan Good Guy Pose-nya.

Ketika hampir berpisah, Kankurou teriak...

"Jangan lupa bawa cewek masing-masing!!!!!"

"Lu juga!!!!"Neji menunjuk ke arah Kankurou.

"Gw gak punya cewek, gw bawa kakak gw aja deh"ujar Kankurou.

"Kakak lu itu nanti pergi bareng gw mbak"potong Shikamaru.

"Udah jadian?!!!! Kapan?"tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusan lu!!!"ujar Shikamaru.

"Ya!!!!! Kita sekalian barbeque party aja!!!! Setuju gak?"usul Naruto.

"Setuju!!!!"balas mereka semua

Jam 8 malam…..

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di depan gedung kantor Hokage.

"Oke semuanya!!!! Hari ini kita pesta sampe pagi!!!! Kalian bebas mau ngapain aja!!! Mau minum kek, mau makan kek, mau 'mojok' kek, mau nge-_drugs_ kek, mau _Free sex_ kek, BEBAS!!!!!!"Kiba memberi instruksi.(Katsuyu, Kiba ini juga salah satu perusak bangsa juga)

Ino udah nempel ama Sai. Mesra-mesrain suasana (Mesra apa manas?)

"Ino"panggil Sai.

"Ya?"jawab Ino.

"Kamu mau ngapain malem ini?"tanya Sai.

"Ngeliat langit aja deh, abis kalo malem-malem langit itu indah"ujar Ino.(Puisinya Shikamaru tuh)

"Nggak mau makan atau apa gitu?"Sai menawarkan.

"Sambil makan lah. Kalo nggak makan nanti mati kelaperan tahu"Ino ngambek.

"Iya.. iya."jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Neji..."panggil Tenten dengan pelan.

"Hn?"

"Malam ini gak usah ngapa-ngapain yah..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu kalau begini, lagipula aku sendiri gak mau ngelakuin kayak gini"

"Ya udah, kalau begitu kita makan aja yah"

"Ya"

Ada dua orang di belakang gedung kantor Hokage, lagi pacaran sambil menghadap langit.

"Jarang-jarang kita bisa kayak gini yah"ujar Temari.

"Kalau di Suna, memangnya gak pernah?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Boro-boro, Kazekagenya aja gak mau pergi kemana-mana"Temari sewot.

Setelah beberapa lama bertatap mata... Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

"Yo, Shino!!! Naruto!!!! Akamaru!!! Makan nih steaknya!!!!"ujar Kiba.

"Makasih"jawab Shino pendek.

"Thanx berat"ujar Naruto.

"Guk"Akamaru menggonggong yang artinya 'Makasih'.

"Ki... Kiba, kok... a... aku... gak... dikasi...h...?"ujar Hinata.

"Ah, ini. Aku lupa..."Kiba memberikan piring itu kepada Hinata.

"Makasih"balas Hinata pendek.

Naruto lagi makan bareng team 8.

Saskay-kun lagi maen kembang api ama Sakura di halaman Gedung.

"Saskay, aku minta satu lagi dong"ujar Sakura.

"Jangan, nanti baju kamu kebakar"Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Satu... aja... pliiisssss"Sakura ngambek.

"Haahh... ya sudah. Nih" Sasuke memberikan kembang api tersebut.

Pas lagi main-main, gak sengaja roknya Sakura terkibas ke atas dan...

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saskay!!!!! Rokku!!! Rokku terbakar!!!"Sakura teriak-teriak.

"Bentar-bentar!! Aku cari air dulu!!!"Sasuke pun panik.

5cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

1cm

1mm

Dan...

Hal itu terjadi!!!!!!! Saat di mana Shikamaru mencium Temari.

Pipinya memerah...

Gaara dan Kankurou yang lagi ngintip di balik semak-semak, emosian gara-gara kakaknya di apa-apain.

"Awas sih lu, nanas!!! Gw siksa lu!!!"batin mereka.

Temari langsung bangun dan tersenyum dengan pipi yang merah sekali...

"Kenapa? Baru yang pertama kali?"tanya Shikamaru.

"I..iya"jawab Temari terbata-bata.

"Biasa aja... Jangan terlalu begitu..."Shikamaru tersenyum.(Sebetulnya saya kurang menyukai pairing ShikaTema. Tapi, karena di sini banyak author yang suka. Saya rasa, saya kalah suara jadi... adegan ini saya tulis saja)

"Shik... temenin gw main PS napa?"Chouji ngambek.

"Udah!!! Lanjut aja maennya!!!!"teriak sesosok hantu di sebelah Chouji.

Chouji lagi main PS bareng hantu-hantu di ruang TV Hokage.

"Neji!!!!!"teriak Tenten.

"Apa?"tanya Neji santai.

"Kamu udah janji 'kan. Gak akan ngelakuin apapun di sini!!!"teriak Tenten kesel.

"Iya sih, tapi kata Kiba bebas mau ngapain aja di sini"jelas Neji santai.

Muka Tenten memerah pertanda marah.

"Kamu janji gak akan ngapa-ngapain tapi kamu malah ngelakuin _free sex_ di sini!!!"seru Tenten kesel.

Neji hanya tersenyum jahil.(Lucu emangnya?!!)

Lee datang ke balkon tempat mereka berdua (Tenten & Neji) nongkrong.

"Nih, gw bawain minum"ujar Lee sambil memberikan dua gelas Cocktail.(Iya 'kan? Klo lagi pesta enaknya minum Cocktail)

"Makasih!!!"Tenten langsung merebutnya dengan nada kesal.

"Lo, kamu kenapa?!!! Kok marah-marah gitu?!"tanya Lee kaget.

"Gak... gak ada apa-apa!!!"muka Tenten memerah.

Gaara dan Kankurou ambil ancang-ancang bwt nagkep Shikamaru...

Gaara menyerang dari belakang, Kaankurou dari depan

Mereka melompat setinggi 1 m lalu...

Shikamaru dan Temari keburu pergi. Tapi, apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara dan Kankurou?

CHUUUUUU

Gaara dan Kankurou mengalami "kecelakaan" berupa ciuman pertama yang romantis...(OMFG!!!!)

"Puiihhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoek!!!!!!! Mulutku!!!!! Tidak!!!!! Mulutku yang kucinta!!!!"Gaara langsung ngelap mulutnya pake baju dia.

"Hoek!!!! Pertolongan DARURAT!!!!!!! HIV/AIDS!!!! Gw terinfeksi virus HIV/AIDS!!!!!!!!! Nyak, Babeh tulungin gw!!!!!!!!"Kankurou buru-buru nyuci mulutnya pake air di wastafel di toilet terdekat.

"Heh, kep!!!! Bokep!!!!!! Mendingan kita buru-buru ngejer teteh sebelum di apa-apain sama si nanas itu!!!!!!"Gaara menarik dan menyeret Kankurou.

"I...iya Gaara!!!"Kankurou ketakutan.

"Saskay!!!!! Bajuku kebakar nih!!!!! Tolong dong airnya!!!!! Cepetan!!!!"teriak Sakura.

"Iya!!!! Aku dataanngg!!!!!"teriak Sasuke sambil membawa semmber air.

SPLASH

Sakura disiram oleh Sasuke.

"Saskay!!!! Kamu ngambil air panas, ya!!!!!"teriak Sakura.

"Ma...masa' sih?!!! Nggak kok emang panas?"tanya Sasuke.

"Iya!!!!! Panas banget!!!! Kamu ngambil di mana!!!!?"tanya Sakura.

"A...aku gak tahu..."Sasuke kelabakan.

Karena kesel di sindir terus sama Neji, Tenten bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik baju Neji.

"Ayo ke dalam, biar kukasih kamu pelajaran karena sudah ganggu aku terus!!!!"ujarnya.

Neji ahanya tersenyum kecil. Dia pikir gak bakal diapa-apain. Ternyata...

Tenten menyeretnya kedalam ruangan dan melepaskan jutsu-jutsunya dengan sadis.

"Lain kali kalau aku ngomong dengerin!!!!!!!!!"teriakya.

Lee yang lagi duduk di balkon hanya tertawa kecil.

"Penyiksaan istri buat suami..."batinnya.

Shino ngetuk pintu ruang TV Hokage sambil bawa makanan banyak banget.

"Ji... Chouji... nih gw dateng bawa makanan..."seru Shino.

"Iya masuk aja"balas Chouji dari dalam.

Shino memasuki ruangan... Tapi, sewaktu berada di dalam... Ia menemukan Chouji lagi main PS tidak sendirian...

"Ha...hai"Shino menyapa dengan senyum kecil sambil gemeteran.

"Hai ju...ga, Shino"balas Chouji merinding.

"Kalian mau makan?"tanya Shino.

"MAUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"balas para hantu.

"I..ini bwt kuntilanak, ini...bu...buat genderuwo..., i...ini bu..buat yang lain..."Shino membagikan makanan dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Ji... gw maen di sini aja yah... Abis... g..gue bosen di… bawa…h"dengan ragu-ragu Shino duduk di antara kerumunan mahluk halus tersebut.

Pas lagi duduk... saking ketakutan, merinding, dan kedinginan. Shino pun...

"Eh, kok di sini ada sesuatu yang basah ya?"tanya sang setan.

"Iya..ya"balas yang lain.

Shino kencing di celana!!!!!!

Paginya……

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata beserta Akamaru lagi tertidur nyenyak di halaman tengah...

Tenten lagi minum kopi bareng Lee sambil mukulin Neji yang udah babak belur...

Sasuke lagi nenangin Sakura yang udah nangis 15 ember dari semalam...

Kankurou dan Gaara lagi meratapi kegagalan misi mereka untuk menjauhkan Temari sang teteh dari nanas parut itu...

Temari dan Shikamaru, ketiduran di taman...

Sementara Chouji dan Shino...

Gak bisa tidur dari semalam, sehingga matanya tampak hitam sekali...

Begitu sadar udah pagi...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SETAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak mereka.

Teriakan mereka sempat menggetarkan Konoha dan membuat yang lain terbangun.

"Apaan, sih?!!!!"teriak Kiba.

Chouji dan Shino langsung ngebut ke halaman...

"S...setan!!!!!!!!"seru Chouji dan Shino sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Mana?!!"tanya Naruto.

"Di ruang TV Hokage!!!"jawab Shino.

"Gak mungkin pagi-pagi gini ada setan!!!"seru Kiba kesel.

"Ada!!!! Tapi semalem!!!!"kata Chouji.

GUBRAK

"Eeerggggghhhhh!!!!! Kenapa kalian ketakutannya sekarang!!!!"teriak Kiba.

"Tadi malem mau teriak tapi... setannya deket banget!!!"Shino bercerita.

"Maksudnya?"tanya Hinata.

"Tadi malam, aku main PS sendirian di ruang TV Hokage trus... trussss..."

GUBRAK

Belum selesai bicara, udah pingsan duluan...

"Hah, Chouji pingsan? Kalo gitu aku juga pingsan aja deh"

GUBRAK

Shino ikut-ikutan pingsan.

"Yah, ceritanya belum selesai... orangnya dah pingsan"komen Kiba.

3 Hari kemudian, di desa Iwagakure...

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengunjungi ini Godaime Hokage"ujar Deidara.

"Ya, terima kasih atas jamuan makannya. Aku pamit mau kembali ke Konoha"ujar si nenek keparat.

"Ya... Titi DJ"ujar Deidara.

Godaime pun meninggalkan desa Iwagakure...

Di Konoha...

Gaara dateng ke asrama cowok Konoha bersama Kakak-kakaknya...

Dicarinya kamar Shikamaru, di ketuk pintunya... Gak ada jawaban... DiTENDANG pintunya!!!!!!!

DAKKKKK

"Woi!!!! Pintu orang rusak, neng!!!!"teriak Shikamaru dari dalem kamar mandi.

"Mana lo!!!! Nanas parut!!!!!"teriak Gaara.

"Gw di kamar mandi..."jawab Shikamaru.

Gaara berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan...

DUAKKK

Ditendang pintunya, di temukan pemandangan super indah...

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!! Pake baju dulu dong!!!!!"teriak Temari.

Gaara buru-buru menutup matanya, lalu meraba-raba Shikamaru.

"Woi, pake handuk dulu nih!!!"Kankurou melemparkan handuk.

Gaara menggiring Shikamaru keluar kamar mandi sambil menutup mata.

DUG BRAK DAKKK

"Woi, jalan yang bener dong!!!"komen Shikamaru.

Kankurou langsung menarik Shikamaru dan berbalik arah ke kamar Shikamaru.

"Cepetan pake bajunya, mau gue interogasi!!!!"bentak Kankurou.

(Kok kayaknya Shikamaru lagi di galakin ama Gaara n Kankurou, saya ingin dia cepet-cepet nangis...)

Selesai ganti baju...

"Ada apa sih? Ngerepotin orang aja!!!!"Shikamaru jalan santai ke tempat duduknya.

Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sabaku triplet.

"Kok kayak orang mau dilamar yah?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Hoeekkkkkkkkkk!!!!!! Amit-amit gue punya saudara ipar bak dikau!!!!"balas Gaara.

"Trus, lo mau ngapain ke sini?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Gw kesini mau nanya…."

"Nanya apa?"

Gaara langsung menarik Temari yang lagi duduk bengong.

"Nih!!!!! Teteh gue!!!!! Dari kemarin, tiap 5 menit sekali muntah!!!!! Emangnya lo apain?!!!!!"tanya Gaara.

"Nggak gue apa-apain kok, lu nya aja yang geer"komen Shikamaru santai.

Gaara udah mau ribut ama Shikamaru, Kankurou gak kuat ngelerai.

Temari bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu memisahkan Gaara yang udah nyoret-nyoret mukanya Shikamaru.

"Gaara, dengerin gw ngomong dulu. Dari kemarin gak di dengerin nih"Temari ngelipat tangannya.

"Napa?"tanya Gaara sambil teriak.

"Gini, gw muntah ini bukan karena kenapa-napa. Tapi, ini karena gw lagi mabuk laut, lu inget 'kan abis pesta di sini kita pulang ke Suna naik pasir lu. Trus, pas malem Minggunya gw nemenin lu ronda se-negara Kaze"ujar Temari menjelaskan.

Gaara terdiam sambil cemberut.

Di tempat lain, masih di Konoha tepatnya...

Kiba dan Naruto membuat keributan dengan lomba lempar telor. Hinata dan Shino ngebantuin dengan ngebawain segerobak telor. Kiba dan Naruto berlarian ke sana-sini. Konoha seperti di serang mahluk luar angkasa.

"Woi, Naruto!!!!! Kalau maen jangan di sini!!!!!"teriak Pak Teuchi karena toko ramennya hancur berantakan.

Ketika lomba sampai di depan kediaman klan Yamanaka...

Ino lagi bawa sekeranjang bunga buat tokonya. Semua tampak tenang, sampai akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba melewati tempat itu...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kena lu, Naruto!!!!!"teriak Kiba.

"Terima ini, siKil Baka!!!!!"balas Naruto.

GRRRRRRRRRRR

"Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Ino.

Ino langsung mengejarnya sambil melepaskan semua jurusnya. Konoha makin kacau...

Sayangnya kejadian itu tak akan berlangsung lama, karena Godaime akan tiba 30 menit lagi...

Di Kantor Hokage...

"Bisa gw bantu, Ji"tanya Shino.

"Ah... makasih banget Shino"bales Chouji.

Shino pun membantu Chouji yang lagi beresin bekas pesta yang 3 hari gak bersih-bersih juga…

Ketika Godaime tiba di Konoha…..

"Lho? Chouji? Shino? Kalian ngapain di sini?"tanya Godaime.

"Eh, begini..."

Shino dan Chouji terpaksa menceritakan semuanya...

Tempat latihan langganan team Gai...

"Lee!!!!! Tolongin gw!!!!!!"teriak Neji.

"Maaf Neji, gw pengen nolongin lo. Tapi, gw gak boleh ama cewek lo"balas Lee sambil tertawa kecil.

Neji yang udah disiksa Tenten 3 hari 3 malem udah babak belur abis.

Keributan Konoha belum selesai sampai akhirnya Godaime datang……

Naruto dan Kiba berlari ke garis finish yang ternyata sudah di tunggu oleh Godaime…..

Begitu tiba…..

DUG

Naruto dan Kiba terlempar ke belakang.

"Ih!!! Siapa sih yang ganggu!!!? Lagi seru ta...u"kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika Godaime menghampirinya.

"Hehe... Godaime-sama... Udah pulang? Bukannya masih lama?"tanya Kiba.

"Emangnya kenapa kalau udah pulang?"tanya Godaime.

"Gak kok..."jawab Naruti ketakutan.

"Siapa yang nyuruh buat ngadain pesta di tempat kerjaku?"tanya Godaime.

"Kiba!!!"ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Kiba.

Ketika Kiba hendak mengelak, orang-orang yang datang ke pesta itu juga menunjuk ke arah Kiba.

"Ta...tahu dari mana?"tanya Kiba.

"Nih"ujar Godaime sambil menunjuk ke arah Shino dan Chouji.

"Eh, maaf ya..."ujar Shino santai.

"Gi…gimana nih?"batin Kiba gemetaran.

"Tsunade-sama, enaknya dia diapain ya?"tanya Shizune.

"Enaknya kita suruh bersihin semua bekas keributan di Konoha aja..."Tsunade menyipitkan matanya.

Kiba mulai angkat kaki pelan-pelan dan...

"Mau kemana kamu Kiba?"tanya Hinata.

Godaime menengok ke arah Kiba dan ...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA"teriak Kiba.

"Kamu harus tanggung jawab, Kiba!!!!"teriak Godaime.

Godaime mengejar Kiba.

END


End file.
